


Marvel one shots

by StateOfLoveAndVedder



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateOfLoveAndVedder/pseuds/StateOfLoveAndVedder
Summary: This one shot contains smut





	1. Chapter 1

enjoy the one shots :)


	2. Unexpected guest - Matt Murdock

"Jesus (Y/N), you're soaked!" Karen states as soon as I step inside.

Karen and I have been housemates for as long as I can remember. We made the decision to do so when we were in college. It was to split the bills back then, since we weren't able to afford anything for ourselves. As we grew older, we became able to afford stuff, but we just couldn't leave each other alone.

I snort, "No shit, sherlock...", and take off my soaked coat before placing it over the radiator. "My car broke down a couple of blocks from here. I walked home, without an umbrella. You could say it's raining pretty fucking hard."

Laughter escapes Karen's lips. "Well, you should take a shower now, I'll go make dinner."

I practically swim upstairs, wetting everything I touch in the process. When I reach my bathroom, I jump out of my clothes, quickly removing the last bit of make-up from my face before hopping into the shower.

The hot water is like heaven on my skin, even though it burns at first. My frozen body needs some time to get used to the warm water before I put soap onto it. Washing my hair in the process. I'm done after a good 20 minutes and after drying myself I put on some comfy sweatpants and an oversized shirt from my brother.

While walking down the stairs, pulling my hair into a messy bun, a sound comes from downstairs.

"I think I forgot to mention we've got a guest tonight, (Y/N). So don't get scared if someone's standing in the hallway!" Karen screams from the kitchen. I frown, the words only sinking in when I'm at the foot of the stairs. "A guest?" I yell back, "Would've been nice if you told me sooner, I'm wearing my fucking pajamas, Karen!"

Someone chuckling behind me causes me to turn my head in shock. That's when I realise he's probably been standing there for longer than a second. "Oh, god, sorry.. I didn't see you there."

The guy, probably the guest, moves his head down and smiles, "It's alright. And you shouldn't worry about your clothes. I can't see you either.."

I give him a confused look. Only then I realise he's wearing shades, even though it's completely dark outside and it's raining, and that he's holding a stick.

My mouth forms the shape of an 'o' and right at that moment Karen appears in the doorway. "Hey Matt, come in. Don't mind (Y/N)." she says, letting out a chuckle.

"Screw you, Karen." I scoff, letting out a chuckle myself.

The three of us make our way further inside and I lead Matt over to the dining table as Karen moves back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I take the seat across from Matt after placing down our drinks. "I'm (Y/N), by the way." I tell Matt and he sends me a smile, holding out his arm. I take his hand in mine and shake it lightly, "I'm Matt."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I thought Karen told you I'd come over..." Matt says after a couple of seconds.

I look back at him, gazing at his face, noticing he's rather handsome. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm sorry too, about earlier, I mean... I only noticed after you're comment..." I tell him, feeling guilty for worrying about how I looked in front of someone who can't see.

He smiles, "It's alright. I understand, so don't worry. You can ask questions if you want..."

It's as if he read my mind. I do have some questions, but figured it would've been inappropriate to ask them, since I only just met the guy. But I guess it's no use of holding them in now.

"Have you always been blind?" I ask quietly, afraid of crossing some kind of line.

Matt shakes his head, "I was able to see until I was nine, that's when it happened."

"Don't you- ehm, miss it? Being able to see, I mean..."

He is quiet for some time, as if he's thinking about what to say. Just before he starts speaking again, he takes off his shades, revealing his eyes for the first time. Nothing looks particularly off about them, only that they don't focus on me, they keep moving a bit, never meeting mine. "You know, I'm supposed to say I don't miss it. That's what they teach you in trauma recovery. Define yourself by what you have, value the differences, make no apologies for what you lack. And it's all true, for the most part... but it doesn't change the fact that I... I'd give anything to see the sky one more time."

He puts his shades back on afterwards, leaving me quite speechless. I can't imagine what it must be like, knowing what it's like to be able to see, but never being able to see again.

Karen soon emerges from the kitchen, putting plates with delicious-looking food in front of me and Matt. She sends me an assuring smile, probably noticing my off-look. She returns to the kitchen to grab herself a plate and puts it down next to Matt's as she sits down next to him.

"I've prepared some spiced lamb koftas with creamy yoghurt dressing and baked chickpeas, I hope you both like it."

The three of us dig in and as soon as the first bite meets my taste buds, some kind of party starts. "It's amazing, Kar. Jeez, why haven't you become a cook?" I ask, flabbergasted at how good it actually tastes. I knew Karen had a thing for cooking, I just never realised how good of a cook she is.

Both Matt and Karen start laughing at my surprised tone. "She's right though, It's delicious." Matt tunes in. Our compliments seem to get Karen a bit flustered and I let out a laugh, "We made her blush, Matt." I inform him and now it's my turn to laugh with him. Karen joins in soon, before thanking us.

The evening goes by and it's honestly great to have Matt here. I can't seem to help myself every now and then when I stare at him for a while. Karen keeps noticing and keeps wiggling her eyebrows every time she catches me, to which I keep blushing before looking away.

After a couple of hours Karen calls it a night, facing a long day at work tomorrow. "I'm heading to bed now, but you're welcome to stay, Matt. I'm sure (Y/N) doesn't mind your company." and with that she leaves with a wink.

"I eh- I can go, if you want me to.." Matt says softly after Karen leaves. I look at him, "You don't have to. I mean, Karen was kinda right... I don't mind your company."

It's silent for a bit, both not knowing what to say. The silence is soon disturbed by Matt speaking up, though.

"It's nice, you know. You are one of the few, along Karen of course, who don't seem to look at me differently, knowing I'm blind."

I notice his face is sincere and I scoot a bit closer to him. We moved to sit on the couch a while ago. I place my hand on top of his and he tenses a bit at first, relaxing after I give it a light squeeze. "I wouldn't know why I should treat you any different from the rest. You're just as normal as the next person. You being blind doesn't change that."

The frown on his face turns into a smile. "Thank you, (Y/N)."

I move to sit even closer, our legs touching. Ever since I led eyes on the guy, I seem to feel attracted to him. "You're a handsome guy, Matt." I state and he lets out a chuckle, turning his body so he's facing me. "I would love to say you're right, but I honestly don't know."

"I can give you a sketch of what you look like, if you want? I don't mind talking about that face of yours." I say, trying not to be too forward, but not being able to stop myself.

He laughs wholeheartedly at my offer, but goes with it nonetheless.

So I tell him, "Well, there's your hair, it's brown, but I figure you knew that already.. It's nicely brushed, actually. You should teach me how you do your hair, since it looks better combed that mine and I can fucking see what I'm doing and I still mess up." he smiles at this. "Your eyebrows are very nice. They're in good shape."

His smile turns into a laugh, "Is that some new fashion trend, eyebrows?" he asks to which I let out a laugh, "Oh, definitely. Anyways, moving on."

I let my eyes move from his hand to his face, gently removing his shades. "Your eyes," I say softly, "they're beautiful. Even though they're not of much use, they're intriguing."

One of my hands rest on his cheek as my eyes wander down to his lips. My thumb traces his face down to his lips, softly brushing them. "And those lips..." I say, losing myself while looking at them. The idea of his lips against mine has been on my mind after since we shook hands before dinner.

Matt leans in slowly. I follow his movements, meeting him halfway. The feeling of his lips on mine unleash some kind of feast inside me. Butterflies and fireworks exploding in my stomach.

His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth quickly, letting him slide his tongue inside my mouth. I let out a soft moan when his tongue caresses mine. In the meantime his hands have moved from beside him to cup my face, mine having moved to the back of his neck, playing with the hair there.

After what feels like forever, but never at the same time, we break apart, breathing heavily. A short while later I let out a chuckle, "Those lips of yours, mister, feel like heaven on mine."

At that we both laugh and he leans in to peck my lips, "I could say the same about yours." His voice is husky and extremely sexy.

We continue like that for a while, me complementing his looks and him cutting me off with kisses here and there.

"It's time for me to go home now. As much as I enjoy this, I've got to work tomorrow as well."

I sigh, not wanting this evening to end. "I know..."

Matt chuckles at my sadness, sensing the pout forming on my lips. "Get out your phone." He randomly says, a smile present on his face.

"Why?" I ask, confusion clear in my voice.

"Just do it."

So I get out my phone, wondering what he wants to do with it. "Now unlock it. Open your contacts and add a new contact under the name of Matt Murdock, or whatever you want to call me."

A smile enters my face as I realise where this is going. I do exactly as he says. "Now enter this number:" he says before telling me his phone number.

After it's done, I place my phone on the side table before looking back at Matt. "Thank you."

I help him get up, grabbing his jacket for him on our way to the door and handing it to him while we're standing in front of the door.

"Well, mister handsome blind guy, it was nice to meet you." I say, a playful tone in my voice.

He smiles and moves to place his stick against the wall before smoothly sliding his arms around my waist, "It was nice to meet you too."

His lips are on mine within a second and I can feel the both of us smiling against each other. I rest my head against his shoulder after we break apart. "You will call me tomorrow, won't you?" he asks softly, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

I nod my head against his shoulder, so he can feel it, "Of course I will."

We break our embrace not much later. "Talk to you tomorrow, then. Good night (Y/N)."

"Good night, Matt."


	3. De-stress - Matt Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot contains smut

"C'mon Matt! Where are you?!" I scream into my phone before throwing it onto the couch with a loud thud.

Matt's been gone for two whole nights now and he hasn't even come back during the day. Well, maybe he has, I haven't really checked his office. But I do know that he hasn't been home, at least, not when I was there.

Matt always tells me not to worry about him, but what does he expect? He always ends up hurt and with cuts all over his body when he returns from a night out as Daredevil. Maybe one day he won't even come home at all! Hell, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, the idea alone already makes me want to crawl back into bed and cry my eyes out, because, in fact, he hasn't come home yet, and I have no idea where he is or what I'm supposed to do if he hasn't returned in a couple of hours.

At some point my crying exhausts me so much that I fall asleep, only to be woken up by a body falling on the spot next to me with a rather loud grunt. My eyes immediately fly open and when my sight is focused, the man I've been worried about for hours casually lays next to me. I look him over and over, searching for any big wounds or something in that area, but there are only a few small cuts to be seen.

"Matt?" I ask softly, trying not to sound too angry or concerned. I'm not really angry, actually, it's just- he always acts so damn casual about these things and I've got the feeling he really doesn't know what it does to me when he's gone for so long, not knowing whether he's alive or not.

I mean, he probably doesn't realise how much he means to me, I don't even know if he feels the same, that's why I never dared to say those three particular words to him, but I need to get it off my chest soon, 'cause it's killing me that he doesn't know entirely how I feel.

Matt gently rolls over onto his side, "Yeah?"

I throw myself at him, still gently though, in case he is hurt somewhere I can't see, and let out a heavy sigh. "God I'm so glad you're back!"

Matt lets out a breathy laugh and wraps his arms around my form, taking me further into his embrace and pressing my body flush against his own. It's only now that I realise he's only wearing his boxers.

As I lay on top of him, my legs on either side of his body, I can't help but feel something form in the pit of my stomach. I slowly move my arm from behind his neck to his arm and stroke it softly, feeling the muscles relax under my touch. "Jesus, you're tense, relax."

At that, Matt laughs, "Sorry, it's the stress..."

An idea pops up in my mind and I lean down to press my lips against Matt's, kissing him deeply. My hands start roaming his body and I can feel his body reacting to my actions. When I press myself slightly down against him, he lets out a low grunt, following my name in a hungry voice. His reaction encourages me to continue what I was planning to do.

Our tongues meet in a hungry kiss and battle for dominance, mine eventually winning. It's funny, really, Matt's usually the one in charge, but today I decide it's his turn to just let it all happen for him. Today it's my turn to let him feel good.

"Just relax, baby." I tell Matt before pressing another hot kiss on his lips. My hands slide down his trained body and when I reach the waistband of his boxers, I hook my fingers under them and slide them down in one swift motion.

Matt's member immediately jumps up and a soft slap is heard when it meets his lower stomach. I smile to myself, thinking to myself that it's all me who got him in this state.

One of my hands grabs the bas of his cock and I guide it slowly into my mouth, licking the tip when it reaches my lips. Matt hisses at the feeling and unconsciously moves up his hips, causing me to restrain myself with all I've got from gagging at his member suddenly being completely in my mouth.

"Shit, sorry." Matt immediately tells me, I tell him it's alright and press a light kiss to lips before going back to business.

Once his cock is back into my mouth, I start pumping it with one hand, while the other goes down my body to pleasure myself. I let out a small and quiet hiss when I start rubbing my clit, but my focus is back on Matt before I can lose myself completely.

I work my mouth all around his cock, licking everywhere possible and sucking on it as much as possible, earning loud groans from my boyfriend.

When Matt starts thrusting himself into my mouth, I pull away, licking the pre-cum from the head in the process. The dissatisfied sound that leaves Matt's mouth has me laughing, "Don't worry handsome, I'm not done yet."

Before Matt can answer, move my body up and sit down onto him, feeling his cock twitching at the feeling of entering my body.

As soon as I'm adjusted to his big size, I start riding him, grinding myself down onto his body as much as possible. It's the first time having sex with him like this, 'cause he usually likes to take control and all, but I must admit, I'm in for more like this, God it feels amazing.

"Yes- (Y/N), God!" Matt chimes when I pick up my pace. I move a bit forward, resting my hands on his chest. Matt's hands immediately fly up to grab my breasts and he starts caressing them with his rough hands, earning a loud moan from me.

As soon as the moan leaves my mouth, Matt pushes his hips at my every thrust to meet me halfway, intensifying the feeling of our bodies being one.

"Jesus Matt-"

Matt grunts, "I know, I'm close too."

And only a couple of thrust later, I feel Matt releasing inside me, sending me over the edge as well, "Matt! I- I love you, Matt! Sweet jesus."

We both ride down our highs and I gently move away from him to quickly clean myself in the bathroom. When I get back, Matt's wearing his boxers, the sheets only covering half of his body. His hands are behind his head.

I move back into the bed and pulls the covers over me before scooting closer to Matt, who immediately puts his arm around me.

We enjoy the silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, before Matt slowly turns his head to me so I can see his face. I look at him with an expectant expression, moving one hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

"So you love me?" his voice is barely more than a whisper.

For a moment I tense up, but I soon come to the conclusion that there's no use in denying my confession from earlier. "I do, Matthew. Very much actually. That's why it kills me when you're away so often, leaving me to wonder whether you'll come back or that I'd never see you alive again. I don't want to lose you, Matt. I can't."

The smile that enters his face is indescribably beautiful. He leans in and pressed a loving kiss on my lips, bringing his hand up to cup my face, caressing the side of my face with his thumb. "I'll always come back, (Y/N). Because I love you, too. I won't leave you behind, never."


	4. Friends - Billy Russo

"You know, I never imagined our friendship to get to this point." I say, letting out a breathless laugh.

Billy just grunts and gets out of bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor and putting them on in the process. It's weird, really, he was always rather talkative after a good shag, but lately he's been particularly quiet.

It's a day later and I'm making dinner for myself and the group in my kitchen. As soon as I'm done with the meal, the bell rings. I walk over to the door and I'm greeted with happy faces from Karen, Frank & Maria. Billy's face, on the other hand, isn't so happy. "Come in guys!"

Soon we're all seated around the dining table and digging into the food. We're all having a great time as we catch up with each other. The only one who still seems off is Billy. Yesterday he also reacted very strange and cold towards me after we had sex. I mean, I know it's just sex, besides our friends, but still. It hurts. After those months of having some kind of intimate thing with Billy, I've kind of developed genuine feelings for the guy. It hurts to know that it's just sex for him, but it hurts even more to have him act so coldly towards me.

I don't know what I did wrong or whenever it happened, I just now that he's being kind of an asshole lately and he just won't tell me anything. Every time I mention it, he simply gets annoyed and acts as if I've done something wrong.

"You alright, Bill?" I ask him softly while doing the dishes. The rest is already gathered in the living room, spread out across the sofa and the armchairs.

He doesn't react, just continues putting plates in the sink. "Billy, you there?"

When he still doesn't react I make sure to put everything down and move to stand directly in front of him as he tries to leave the kitchen, "What's your deal lately?"

Billy does everything to avoid my eyes and succeeds in doing so. He pushes past me and walks over to the rest without any hesitation, leaving me behind, pushed against the wall. I scoff, feeling the tears prickle in my eyes, and go back to finishing the dishes before joining my friends. Or well, mostly my friends. I doubt Billy still is someone you would call a friend.

"We're calling it a night, (Y/N)" Maria tells me while Frank gets up to get their coats. "We can't keep the nanny up too long.."

I nod, "Of course! I'm glad you could make it tonight, it was great to catch up. We should do it more often."

They both agree and after sharing some hugs and goodbyes they leave my house. Karen is soon to call it a night too. "I'll come with you, I can give you a ride?" Billy immediately tunes in.

I feel a pang at my heart when he speaks with such happiness to her. Karen must've noticed the change in my expression and quickly adds "No thanks, Bill. I'm just gonna walk, thanks for the offer though."

Karen is the only one to know about my situation with Billy. The Friends with Benefits situation, that is. She also noticed his odd behaviour towards me tonight, I could see that by the look on her face when I asked Billy some things during dinner. He either ignored me or gave a very cold, short, answer.

"Well, Karen, same goes for you of course... It was great to see you and we should meet up more often!" I tell her while giving her a hug. "Definitely, I'll talk to you soon. Bye guys!"

And with that, Karen is also gone. I hadn't even noticed, but in the meantime, Billy has also put on his coat and is currently walking over to the door. "So, you're not gonna say anything? You're just gonna leave?"

"Can't you fucking notice when someone doesn't want to talk to you?!" Billy snaps, not even turning around.

The tears that kept threatening to fall down all night, caused by his behaviour, are finally making appearance. "Why, though?" my voice is nothing more than a quivering whisper.

Billy doesn't answer, he just opens the door and leaves without any warning. That's when I finally allow myself to burst into tears.

A week goes by before I run into Billy at the store. "Hey Bill," I try, hoping he's gotten over whatever made him act so coldly towards me.

He turns and when he meets my eyes, his expression changes from neutral to annoyed. He turns back and walks away without further ado.

Another week passes and we're all together once again, this time at Frank and Maria's place, so they didn't have to hire the nanny again.

Billy keeps up the harsh behaviour and it's honestly breaking me. I don't even care about the fact that I haven't had sex for two weeks, even though we had it quite frequently before. I only care about the fact that the love of my life is acting like a cold-hearted dick to me.

"Ah, yes. That's what you call a friend." Billy comments. I completely missed what they were talking about, too absorbed in my own world, bickering about Billy and his behaviour, but I can't help but let the next words slip, "As if you know what a friend is like."

All eyes are on me within no time. Frank and Maria are both confused, but Karen send me a knowing look, eyes filled with sadness. Billy immediately jumps up from his seat, banging his fists on the table in the process. "I do, yes, I do fucking know what a friend is like. You on the other hand, don't seem to know much about it!"

That's it, that's the drop. I slowly get up from my seat, tears streaming down my face, and leave their house without even putting on my jacket. Karen, as well as Frank, calls after me, but I ignore their voices and step outside.

Only two minutes have passed when I hear his voice calling my name. I turn around to see Billy has followed me outside, he's wearing his jacket.

I turn back around and continue walking away from him. "(Y/N), wait!"

"Why the hell would I wait for you, huh?!"

I can hear the sigh leaving his mouth, "Because I want to apologise for what I said. I didn't mean it."

At the sincerity of his voice, I stop and slowly turn to see him catching up with me. He stops in front of me, eyeing me. "Well, then. Go ahead..." I tell him and he nods.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, your comment just got me frustrated."

I scoff, "Yeah, 'cause it's all me who's been acting fucking strange and dick-like lately." When I meet his eyes, he looks away. "You're acting like a fucking prick to me and I don't even want to be your fucking friend if you're just gonna keep acting like you don't even want to know me. And I'm definitely not gonna jump into bed with you ever again if you keep acting like this!"

Billy's eyes go wide as soon as I tell him I don't want to be his friend. He sighs and runs his hand through his slicked-back hair. "I can explain..."

It's silent for a minute before Billy looks back at me, eyes boring into mine. "I kept my distance-"

"You certainly did more than just keeping your distance, but go on."

Another sigh leaves his mouth, "Yeah, ehm. I acted so cold towards you because I couldn't handle it anymore. I just- I don't know how to tell you this. Jesus this is harder than I thought."

I huff, "For God's sake Billy, just get it out!"

He nods and takes a step closer. "I couldn't be around you because I didn't want to feel like I'm just good for sex. I mean, I don't want just sex with you, (Y/N). Alright-, what I'm trying to say here...."

It's quiet for another minute and Billy looks away for a bit, before meeting my eyes again. "I love you. And not just as a friend, I am in love with you. That's why I acted like that, because I thought that if I'd act like a dick you'd understand that I didn't want to have sex with you anymore. Even though I do, gosh i do, but I mean, not just sex, you know? I want you, I want all of you."

I simply look at Billy. To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement. I'm overwhelmed, in a positive way, but I'm also frustrated with how he acted. "And you didn't think just telling me about your feelings was a better thing to do?"

At that Billy looks down, "I figured you just- I thought I was just good for some fun in bed. I never even thought about what you'd feel..."

"Well I do feel, I have feelings too. Strong ones, for you. God you're incredibly thick, you know that? Do you know how many times I've dropped hints about wanting to be in a real fucking relationship with you? Have you, really, never caught up on any of them?"

Billy lets out a nervous laugh, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Can't say I have, no."

The anger I felt towards Billy has completely vanished and as I step closer to him he looks at me carefully. "What does this mean, though?"

I send him a smile before taking his hands in mine, "It means that we're in love with each other and were both too thick, probably, to notice."

He doesn't say a word. He just scans my face, looking for some sort of sign that this is all a joke, all a dream, but it isn't, everything is very fucking real. He leans in slowly and when I notice what he's doing, I move to stand on my tiptoes, 'cause Billy's fucking tall, and meet him halfway.

We've kissed about a hundred times, but this is something different, something new, something special, and we both know it. He slides his tongue into my mouth with ease, earning a moan from me. Billy soon realises I'm kind of shivering and he moves even closer, pressing my body against his with his hands on my waist, and pulls his long coat around my figure.

It's very much like that scene in Bridget Jones' Diary. The only difference is that I'm not actually standing here in my knickers.

The kiss ends way too soon for my liking, but I have to admit that I need some air, that kiss pulled every inch of air out of my lungs.

Billy wraps me in his embrace, "I'm sorry for acting like a dick. I should've told you, I was just scared, I guess."

I can't help but chuckle against his chest, "I never imagined the Billy Russo to be afraid about something like that."

Billy soon pushes me back a little, "Let's go back inside, yeah? You're freezing."

I nod and when we turn to walk back to the house, Billy takes ahold f my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look down at our hands and I can't help the smile on my face.

"I love you, Bill. Even though you're an idiot, I love you."

He laughs and moves his head to press a kiss to my temple, "I'm happy you do, really. 'Cause I love you too, (Y/N), with everything I've got."


End file.
